The Hell Girl Truly Exists
by dfanboy
Summary: Kaito finds out something about his girlfriend that makes him want to wish someone else's death. Knowing about the Hell Girl, and how her contracts works, would he be able to access the Hell Correspondence and let Enma Ai take that person? (A Hell Girl fanfiction with its chacacters and also originals ones made by me)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was almost two in the morning, he was lying in his bed, with his laptop on his lap, watching the last Hell Girl episode, with the headphones on, so he could listen to it really loud without waking his parentes up. To him, that had been the best anime he had ever watched. He wish it were true — send someone to hell without doing any effort.

He turned off his computer, put it inside his wardrobe and got back to bed, because he'll have class the other day.

But the Hell Girl didn't leave his mind. He kept thinking about her coming visit him and handing him a straw doll with a red string. He imagined her saying those lines she always says when people contract her. But… that's bullshit. It's impossible such a thing exist: a girl who takes people whose names were written on a website.

_But that would be awesome, _he thought, finally falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Death

He was already at school, on the same spot as every day. His girlfriend arrived and joined him, sitting beside him.

"Good morning, Kaito", she said, quickly kissing him.

"Hi, morning, Naomi", he said.

The teacher entered the classroom and began his class.

_What do you say about going to that new ice cream shop, after class?_, he wrote on his notebook and passed it to Naomi.

_OMG I was going to suggest the same thing. We can go, but I can't stay too long, I have some things to do at home today, okay?_, she replied.

_That's fine, no problem._

As soon as the class finished, they headed to the ice cream shop. As they walked down the hallway, holding hands, Naomi looked at one boy from the other classroom and whispered so Kaito wouldn't hear, "7 p.m". He nodded his head and watched as the couple left the school.

The ice cream shop were very beautiful. It had comfortable chairs and decorated tables. The waiters were nice and fun, and it was pretty calm, since there weren't many customers at that time.

He ordered a big pot of ice cream, with lots of different flavors. She ordered a vanilla milkshake. They exchanged orders, sometimes, in order to try on each other's taste.

"That one is good", "That one sucks", Naomi said as she was trying the flavors on Kaito's ice cream, and he laughed at her.

"Let's order another milkshake. I bet I can drink it faster than you", she said.

"Okay, so the one who loses will pay the bill."

This time, it was a chocolate milkshake that they ordered.

The waitress gave them the cup with two straws on.

"On the count of three. One…", he started.

"Two", she continued.

"THREE!", the waitress said, playing along.

They looked at her, wondering why she was still there. And turned back to the cup. "Now", they said together. He knew he was going to lose, because everytime he has something cold and drinks it really fast he gets a terrible headache, and Naomi seems to be immune to that. As he foresaw, the headache began. He stopped drinking and put his hand on his head. She took advantage and drank the rest.

"I won", she cheered.

"I knew that was gonna happen, I just bet to be a little gentleman"

"Okay, I know. Now, go pay for it"

He did that and they left the ice cream shop.

"That waitress was a little disturbed, right", she said, laughing.

"Hell yeah", he smiled.

"I was like 'why is she still here? Is she considering joining us?'. Really, I was expecting her to bring a third straw and play with us"

"So she would lose and she would pay. Damn, we should have called her"

"No one can beat me in the milkshake-drinking competition."

They had gotten to the part where their paths would be divided into two. She would go straight on the same street, but he'd turn right, on the train cross way.

"I can go with you until your place, then I'll come back", he suggested.

"Oh no, there's no need, Kaito"

"Sure?"

"Yeah. And don't worry; this won't ruin your 'I-wanna-be-a-gentleman' thing, because you had been so good to me since the beginning of our relationship. Or maybe, even before.

They kissed and said goodbye.

Naomi started walking, her skirt shaking on each step. Kaito waited for the train to pass, so he could cross the rail.

"Hey Naomi", he called her. She looked back. "I love you", he screamed.

The train passed.

"I love you too."

Naomi's doorbell rang, exactly at 7 p.m. She opened the door and found Daisuke, the boy at school whom she had arranged this meeting.

"Hey shawty", he said, kissing her.

"Hi", she replied, after the kiss.

"So… did you break up with that sucker yet?"

"Not yet. And don't talk about him like that"

"Okay then", he sat on the couch.

She sat beside him and they started making out.

"Shit, look at the time" Naomi exclaimed looking at her cellphone. "My parents will be here anytime soon"

He, who was wearing only his underwear, got up and started looking for his clothes. He got dressed and left, quickly kissing Naomi's cheek.

While her parents didn't arrive, she got upstairs and entered her bedroom.

She spent some time writing a letter, and by the end she was crying so hard that her eyes got all red. She put the letter in an envelope that had Kaito's name on, put a jacket and left home.

She walked to the principal bridge in town, which by the time was completely desert.

She observed the place. From there, she could almost see the whole town. Near there was the place Kaito asked her to be his girlfriend. She was reminiscing a lot of important things that happened with her, since her childhood until the moment she was writing the letter. And nothing matters anymore.

She tried to smile when she recalled her boyfriend saying he loved her before they went home, but she couldn't.

She took her cellphone and texted Kaito with just one word: _Goodbye._ She looked down at the water that was waiting for her. And then… she fell. And, in that moment, she was able to smile, because she finally felt free and happy.

When she met the water, she remembered Kaito's bluest oceanic eyes which matched perfectly with his skin color, the eyes that made her want to be lost on them… and his voice, that made her feel like she belonged with him. So many things she had with Kaito. She realized how much she loved him, more than anything, more than anyone, and regretted falling. But it was too late.

She gave her last breath.

"Goodbye". That text was bothering him. Why the hell was Naomi saying goodbye?

_Naomi, what's happening? _He typed back, but didn't get a reply on the next 45 minutes. He texted her again, and again he got no answer.

He called her house phone. After three rings, Naomi's mother answered.

"Hello."

"Hi, is Naomi there?"

"No. I got home now and she's not here. Is it Kaito?"

"Yes, ma'am, it's me"

"I thought she might be with you"

"She was during the afternoon, after school. Then she said she had a few things to do and left."

"When she gets home I'll tell her you called. Or maybe, you can call her at her cellphone."

"I already tried. But okay, thank you"

He lied on his bed, and kept wondering where his girlfriend could have gone, and what she meant with that text.

Suddenly, something crossed his mind. A panic took over him. The worst thought he could have ever had. He tried to get rid of that thought, but it was strong and insisting. And the only think he could think along was, _why?_


	3. Chapter 2 - The Hate

**Chapter 2 – The Hate**

The next day, while Kaito was having his breakfast, his mother turned on the television to listen to the news while cleaning the house.

_"A young lady was found dead last night"_ those words instantly called Kaito's attention. _"Unfortunately we don't know anything about her personal information due the fact that she wasn't carrying any documents. The police didn't release any pictures either, but informed us that the doctors autopsied her and the cause of the death was suffocation due the absence of air underwater. For further information, stay tuned for the Night News._

That intrigued Kaito so much.

He got his cellphone and tried to call Naomi one more time, still getting no reply. So he left home, expecting to find his girlfriend on the way to school or at least there.

When he arrived at school, he sat on his usual place and kept waiting for her to arrive. Whenever someone entered the room, he looked at the door, but it always let him down when noticing that the person was not who he wanted them to be.

He started sending her text messages every ten minutes, but could never reach her. After some time, Naomi's mother texted him.

_IS NAOMI WITH YOU?_

He replied: _No. Didn't she come back home yesterday?_

After a couple of minutes, he got another message: _No. I'm worried. I'm gonna call the police and report she's missing._

He didn't answer. He just put his cellphone on his pocket and let his mother-in-law take care of this. But still, he always looked at the empty stop beside him.

_Naomi, where are you?_

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Hi, my daughter is missing. She went out yesterday and didn't come back yet."

"Have you tried reaching her on her cellphone?", he asked, used to getting calls from desperate mothers claiming not seeing their daughters and they appear a few minutes later.

"Of course I have! But she doesn't answer it nor the text messages."

"When did you see her last?"

"Yesterday, before she left to school. It's been 24 hours since. Now get your butts off these chairs and do something!"

Minutes later, the police arrived at her house to interrogate her about the possible missing of her daughter. After describing her, the policeman said:

"Yesterday at night we found a girl's body that we couldn't identify due the lack of documents, but with your description we believe that it could be her. Can you come with us to the morgue to identify her?"

"What? No. This is ridiculous. My daughter is not dead.

"Oh, come on" he said, impatient.

Kaito's cellphone ringed. He was the only one inside the classroom, during the break. It was his mother-in-law.

"Hi, is she back?"

"No", she said and Kaito realized she was crying. "She was found dead last night on that river. I don't know its name."

Instantly he remembered what he saw on the news before leaving home.

"Where are you?"

"At the hospital. Can you come here? The police want to interrogate you."

"I'm on my way" he got his backpack and left, even though the school day hadn't finished yet.

"So, you're the girl's boyfriend?"

"Yes"

"Did you see her yesterday?"

"I did, at school. Then we went to the ice cream shop. Then she went to her house and I went to mine. And we didn't talk anymore yesterday. I just got this message" and he showed the goodbye message on his cellphone.

"Interesting. After leaving the ice cream shop, didn't you go to her house? Or she went to yours?"

"No, why?"

"I have a question that may make you feel a little embarrassed, but please take it seriously. Did you have sex yesterday?"

"What? No, we didn't… No" he actually felt embarrassed with the question;

"Sorry to embarrass you. It's just that the doctors who autopsied her had found out she had had sex hours before the death. First we considered rape, but she didn't have any marks of fighting so we put it away. Knowing she had a boyfriend, we thought she did it with you. But you deny it, so there's only one explanation. She cheated on you.

"What? How… You… Hum… You are so…" he was getting more and more embarrassed. "How can you say something like that? Oh my God. There are better ways to say this kind of thing."

One of the doctors entered the room.

"Excuse me, are you the boyfriend?"

"Yes"

"Can you come with me?"

Kaito looked at the policeman.

"You can go, I'm done with you"

He stood up and left the room, along with the doctor.

"So… would you like to see the girl?"

"I don't know if I'm ready for that. Maybe later."

"Ok, it's your decision. Now come here" the doctor said getting into another room.

Kaito just followed him.

"The policeman may have told you about…"

"Yes, he did" he interrupted right away. He couldn't listen to that one more time.

"The police are investigating her death and we need a few explanations. For example, we found out that she had sex hours before…"

"Yes, he told me that. And we didn't." he said, playing with his hair and looking away all the time to avoid embarrassment.

"Well, we can't say who she did it with, since it wasn't you. But just to guarantee, we need to make a DNA exam."

"Do I have to give my blood? I don't really like needles and stuff like that."

"So good news for you! No blood test, yeah!" the doctor picked up a little pot that people usually do their necessities to feces and urine exams."

"What is that?"

"A little pot"

"Yeah… and what do you expect me to do with that?"

"Oh, you know… you will have to donate your sperm for the DNA exam"

"And do you want me to do what I'm thinking I am supposed to do?"

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking you're thinking, so yeah, that's it"

Kaito was speechless.

"It doesn't have to be now" the doctor said as embarrassed as Kaito. "You can… do that at home. With... your magazines or... computer files."

"I don't own this kind of thing"

"So… you can do it like SpongeBob and use your imagination" he said, doing SpongeBob's gesture exactly like the cartoon.

Again, he didn't answer. The doctor didn't say a word either.

"Ok" the doctor broke the ice "we're done here. Would you like to see the girl now? Naomi, right?"

"Where is she?"

"Down, in the morgue"

They went down the stairs and got to the morgue. Before they opened the door, another person did it from inside. It was another doctor. They said a briefly "hi" to each other and left.

That room was so cold that Kaito had to open his bag and put his jacket on.

Meanwhile, the doctor looked for Naomi's label on the drawers. When he found it, he opened. Her body was covered with a white sheet. The doctor pulled it, revealing Naomi's face. Kaito got closer and saw Naomi lying there, like she was just sleeping. She looked like an angel. He almost started crying, but he held his tears back.

"Can I be alone?"

"Sure"

The moment the doctor closed the door was the moment he started crying.

He wanted to say something, but he was speechless. So he just held her and cried.

When he got home, he lied on the couch and waited.

As soon as his mother walked through the door, he ran to hold her.

"What happened, son? Your eyes are so red"

"Naomi. She… she died", he could barely speak due the sobbing.

His mother said nothing. She just held him back and let him cry it all away.

When he woke up on the other day, he decided not to go to school. He kept thinking about all the good moments he had with his girlfriend before she put an end to her life — and a little to his. He was trying to figure out the reason why she did it, but his mind couldn't think about anything.

Without getting up, he tried to catch his bag which was lying on the floor next to the bed. With a little effort, he did it. He pulled his bag to the bed. He opened it and looked for his cellphone. He found another thing and took it out.

It was the little pot the doctor gave him.

He looked at the clock and assumed his mother was still sleeping. After a while, he considered doing it soon just to get rid. He was just wearing his underwear, so he took it off quickly. He sat on the bed, with his bare feet touching the cold floor. His body was hot, in contrast with the floor.

He was ready.

He missed her. A lot.

It was so hard for him to go through the day without her. All he did was cry. He ended the following days the same way he had started — crying his heart out.

He tried to cheer himself up, but all the times, in the middle of a subtle happiness his mind found a way to think "gotta tell Naomi about this" and the sadness hit him back even harder.

Three days later, after the negative result and the body's release, Naomi's parents organized a funeral to the next day.

The cemetery was full. Lots of people from school were there. Kaito didn't even knew most of them, but he was sure that the older ones were from family. Far away, he could see his mother-in-law holding her husband, both crying.

One of his friends got close and said: "Hey, dude. I'm really sorry about what happened"

"Hi, Yuu. Yeah.. thanks. I'm going to talk to Naomi's mom over there, excuse me"

As soon as she saw him, she let go of her husband and held him. She held her back and allowed himself to cry for the first time that day. He got surprised that he still had so many tears inside him.

When she let him go, she got an envelope from her pocket and gave to him.

"I found this in Naomi's bedroom."

Kaito's name was written on it. Just seeing Naomi's handwriting made his heart break a little more.

After the funeral, he waited until everyone left so he could be "alone" with her.

He kept his eyes fixed on the gravestone, and that was all he could do. He couldn't organize his thoughts, he didn't know what he was supposed to say.

He touched it and said, trying the hardest not to cry again, "I miss you", and left.

He was walking slowly, crying, missing his girlfriend.

Three boys, whom he recognized as being from school, were walking towards him. Kaito had seen them at the funeral, but he didn't know any of them.

The one in the middle, the one with dark hair… Kaito had seen him talking to Naomi before.

_They must be friends, _he though innocently.

When they got a little closer, Kaito could clearly hear what he was saying.

"I fucked her really hard before she killed herself."

"You're awesome, Otonashi."

Kaito got paralyzed.

Now everything the doctor and the policeman said, made sense to him.

But no.

He couldn't believe what he had heard. He trusted Naomi, there was no way she could've done that do that. The boy was talking about another suicide girl.

Not _his_ Naomi.

Of course not.

He got home and laid on his bed.

He was holding the letter his mother-in-law had handed him.

The paper was filled with Naomi's beautiful handwriting, as expected. And it was just the front of the page. She hadn't write much.

It started the same way as all her previous letters — _my dear and beloved Kaito._ And he loved that. And he knew it would be the last time he would get a letter like that.

And then he was crying again, without even reading another word. He cried just by the thought that it would be the last.

_My dear and beloved Kaito,_

_ First of all I need to say I'm really sorry. I really am. If you're reading this, it means I did what I was planning to._

_ Sincerely, I'm sorry for not saying goodbye properly. Not only you, but also my parents and yours _— _who had always been so good to me _— _and all our friends from school. It's not fair._

_ Apart from you, just my parents got a letter._

_ So, Kaito… I just want to say that one of reasons for what I did was Daisuke. Probably you won't recognize him by the name, but he's a boy from school. For, like, two months I've been cheating on you with him. And it was making me confused and sad. I love you, Kaito… but I kind of loved him too. I just couldn't break up neither with you nor with him._

_ I'm sure I love you much more (since I'm writing a letter to you and not to him), I don't know what I did that to you. But now I've made up my mind. It's done. Sorry._

_ Remember that super cute song you once showed me? "Feels Like Home", by Chantal I-can-never-remember-her-last-name… So, I want you dedicate a part of it for you: if you knew how lonely my life has been, and how long I've been so alone… if you knew how I wanted someone to come along and change my life that way you've done… if you knew how much this moment means to me, and how long I've waited for your touch… if you knew how happy you are making me, I never thought that I'd love anyone so much._

_ Goodbye, Kaito. Never forget how much I love you._

_ From your dear and beloved Naomi._

He could barely read the end of the letter, for his vision were a blur, because of the endless tears.

What he heard on the street from that boy was true.

Just now he could believe. Only after reading it by Naomi's own words. But even so, it was difficult for him.

He thought about what he could do to have his revenge. He didn't know how, but Daisuke wouldn't get away so easily with that. He would make him pay for what he's done.

He thought of fighting, but he wouldn't be brave enough to start a fight. He didn't feel strong enough.

He had a lot of ideas, but none of them seemed good enough for him to do.

He gave up thinking and let himself sleep.

When he was almost falling asleep, he had the best idea he could ever had. He would call the Hell Girl!

_Oh, I'm so childish. There's no such thing,_ he though going back to sleep.

11:59p.m

Kaito was in front of the computer, with the Hell Correspondence Not Found page open. He kept his eyes fixed on the clock, waiting for midnight.

00:00a.m, the right time.

He refreshed the page and saw the fire appearing and disappearing on the screen, showing now a sentence "We will deliver vengeance, on your behalf." and a space to type the person's name. It took him a while to remember Daisuke's last name, which he had heard on the street one of his friends saying.

He remembered, typed and clicked "send".

_This is bullshit, Kaito. Quit being so stupid. This is an anime thing, _he thought.

"Did you call?", someone said behind him.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Girl

**Chapter 3 — The Girl**

He looked back following Hell Girl's sweet voice. He couldn't believe that was really happening.

When his eyes found her, they had magically teleported to the riverside, where the Girl always talks to her clients.

"You've summoned me. My name is Ai", she gave him a straw doll with a scarlet thread on his neck. "This is for you. Take it."

He obeyed her.

"If you truly wish revenge, just untie the scarlet thread from his neck. Pulling the thread binds you into a covenant with me. I will ferry the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of Hell" She stopped for a while, then continued "However, once vengeance is served, you will have to deliver your end of the bargain. There always has to be a price. When you die, your soul will also belong to Hell. You will never know the joys of Heaven. You will be left to wander through a world made of pain and agony for all of eternity."

Kaito's eyes were fixed on her.

"The decision rests with you."

She said, disappearing and sending Kaito back to his bedroom.

He put the doll in his drawer and went to bed.

He couldn't sleep properly. He kept dreaming about Naomi, but instead of him, Daisuke was the one showing up. Then, he would wake up and sat on his bed just waiting for the time to pass.

The other day at school was the most torturing of all. Looking at Naomi's empty seat and at the door every time someone entered was breaking his heart even more. Even though she betrayed him for God-knows-how-long he would forgive her. He just wanted her to be there.

It wasn't a productive day at school. He didn't listen to anything the teachers were saying, he just thought about Naomi. All that was on his mind was her. Only her.

The most painful part of the day was seeing Daisuke with his friends having fun. It was clear that Naomi meant nothing to him and that made Kaito so angry.

During the break, he was sitting in a corner, letting his mind wander through his memories with Naomi. It was hard to find one that she wasn't with him.

He saw Daisuke again, with his friends around him. That was probably the worst idea he could have, but he got up and walked toward him anyway.

"You're Daisuke, right?"

"He is" one of the friends asked.

"I asked him, not you"

"And what you gon' do 'bout it?" now Daisuke himself spoke.

Kaito didn't answer. He just punched Daisuke in the middle of the face, staggering him a little bit.

Less than a second later, Kaito got the payback and passed out.

The other day before leaving for school, his mother held him and said:

"I don't like seeing you sad, darling. But everything's gonna be okay."

"I hope so."

"Your eye looks better now." She said, not convincingly at all.

He said goodbye and left to one more agonizing day at school. He did everything he could not to look to the chair beside him, which call desperately for his attention. Like, 20 minutes after the beginning of the class, a girl opened the door.

The sunlight involved her. Kaito was only able to see a bit of her black hair, that fell perfectly down her shoulders.

_It's her. She came back to me._

_ Naomi._

_ Come, my love._

She closed the door, blocking the sunlight, and allowing the others to see her face.

It wasn't her.

It was just a new student.

"Sorry I'm late, teacher" she said, kind of embarrassed.

"There's no problem, considering that you don't make it a habit. Come here" he waited until she was beside him and said "This is the new student, Kathy. Let me find a place for you to sit. There, near Kaito." He pointed at him.

She was on her way to the chair and Kaito got up

"NO! This is Naomi's seat. You can't sit here."

"This is the only empty seat in the classroom."

"So stand still the whole class."

"I really don't think so."

"Just a minute."

He left the classroom and came back in less than one minute with a new chair, that he put somewhere in the class.

"Here, you may sit now.

The girl looked at the teacher, who just mouthed "Go", so she went.

During the whole class, the girl looked weirdly to Kaito.

The day passed by on its boring way until the classes were over and he went home, where he stayed the entire night lying on his bed, holding the pillow. But at least he stopped crying.

"Son?", his mother was knocking on the door.

"Yes"

"Will you get down for dinner?"

"I don't want to."

"Do you want me to bring your dinner here?"

"Okay."

She left and came back minutes later. She entered the room and saw Kaito curled up, holding the pillow. She put the plate on the nightstand and sat beside him.

"Oh dear, you can't be like that. I understand how heartbreaking it is to lose a beloved one, but you gotta move on with your life. You can't be stuck."

"Mom, I miss her so bad. I know it will, probably, go away as the time passes by. But I will always feel this emptiness inside when I remember her. I don't think I'll ever get another girlfriend. She was the only one."

"I'm sorry", she hugged him and left the room.

He ate and left the plate on the nighstand. When putting it there, he saw the straw doll resting beside the lamp, and wondered about what to do.

If he pulled the red string, Daisuke would go to Hell. Kaito would live his life normally — like if there were a way to live normally without Naomi — and when he died naturally following the life curse, the Hell Girl would come back and take him, and he would be forever wandering in Hell.

He thought about it for a while and ended up falling asleep.

On the following day, while getting ready for school, he received another visit from the Hell Girl. He had just put his pants on and was looking for the uniform t-shirt when she arrived.

"Today is the third day since you called me. Are you going to pull it, or not?"

He got surprised by her showing up, turned around and say:

"I do wanna pull it. I really do. I hate him, but I don't wanna go Hell when I die. I was not the one who did bad stuff — it was him. I don't wanna fall into the depths of hell, nor wander through pain and agony. Isn't the pain and agony I'm suffering here enough? I wanna know the joys of Heaven after I die. It's not fair."

"I understand your point. But unfortunately I was not the one who made the rules. I can not change it. You pull and go to Hell as well. Well, the rest is up to you. Plus, your shirt is under the bed."

And she disappeared.

"Enma?"

He was sitting in his usual spot when the new student arrived and looked angrily at him, while going to the chair Kaito had brought the day before.

He didn't even care.

During the break, he went to the roof. He chose that place, because it was calm and there were never a single person there.

On his way, he saw Daisuke with his friends again.

"I mean it", he was saying. "He cheated the boyfriend with me."

Kaito walked a little faster. He didn't want to lose his mind again and get another black eye. Just seeing the black eye he gave to Daisuke was enough.

Getting to the stop he wanted, he saw the new student.

"Hey", she said, smiling.

"Um… hi", he said, thinking that it was weird. "Hey, um… sorry about yesterday. I wasn't thinking clearly and I did that."

"Oh, nevermind. No problem. What about this black eye?"

"I got into a fight."

"Did you lose?"

"Hey, he's got a black eye as well."

"Okay, right." She laughed. "Hey, since we're kind of friends now, may I sit next to you?"

"No. That spot is still Naomi's"

"I'm not getting everything well. Who is Naomi? A friend of yours who moved? I asked the girl beside me, but she said nothing."

"It's not that. Naomi was… is my girlfriend."

"What happened to her?"

"Killed herself."

"Oh, I..." she couldn't find the right words to say. "I'm really sorry about that. Your eyes are so red. Were you crying?"

He just nodded.

She hugged him.

"Everything will get better, you'll see."

He had heard that sentence — and similar — lots of times, but for the first time since Naomi's death, he felt as if he would actually feel better again.

The alarm rang, informing the end of the break. They went back to the classroom.

While walking, he said:

"Kathy… if you want, you can sit next to me. It's okay."

"Really? Not a problem?"

"No."

Kaito got home, after a school day. This time it was not so anguishing as the previous had been. Kathy made him feel good. He also felt regret for being so unkind with her on the first day they met.

He remembered all the things Daisuke had been saying whenever he was around and made up his mind: he would pull the string. It didn't matter if he went to Hell too, as long as he made Daisuke pay for all he did. He looked for the doll on the nightstand drawer and when he found, he stand holding the end of the string and keeping his eyes fixed at the doll.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Decision

**Chapter 4 — The Decision**

He closed his eyes and pulled it. A wind came out from nowhere, taking the doll from his hands.

_"I hear and deliver vengeance."_

The only thing left was the red string.

Enma Ai was taking a bath on the lake near her house.

"Ai, I'm gonna leave your kimono here"

"Yes, grandmother"

She got into the house and got dressed. She called her companions and, together, they went into the human world to make another request become true.

Daisuke was going back home, as usual. When he entered the house, he noticed a weird red lightning on the living room and saw someone sitting in the couch.

"Mom?"

The woman stood up. It was not his mother, but she was pretty.

"Did you know cheating is a very bad thing?"

"What you talkin' about?"

"Even worse, it is to pretend you don't know what we're talking about", a man appear next to the woman.

"Are you referring to Naomi? How do you know that?"

"It was not her intention to cheat her boyfriend", now it was an elder man. "But you convinced her to do that. And now she's dead."

"No, no. She wanted. She was the who called me. Now get the hell outta my hose. This is privacy invasion"

"Try and take us out", said the younger man.

He ran to the stairs.

"Hone-onna", said the elder man.

"Yes, Wanyuudo."

When he got to the top of the stairs, the woman was already there waiting for him.

"How did you get here?", Daisuke asked, turning back to get down.

When he reached the bottom, he saw a kid with really big eyes.

"Daisuke cheater, cheater" she said, laughing.

"Kikuri, I told you not to come", the young man complained.

"Ichimoku Ren, you boring" she cried.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU? GET OUT, NOT. I DID NOTHING WRONG."

"This is what he says, Ai", Ichimoku Ren said, holding Kikuri.

Suddenly the red light vanished and was replaced by a total darkness. Now it was the Hell Girl's turn.

The place was completely quiet.

"Oh, pitiful shadow lost in the darkness, bringing torment and pain to others… Oh, damned soul, wallowing in your own sin… Perhaps, it is time to die.

Daisuke opened his eyes.

_Where am I?_

He felt like he was lying down. It was not comfortable. He tried to get up.

He realized he was in a boat. Candles were floating on the water. The place was purple. That was really weird.

Then, he saw that creepy girl — the one who was at his house.

He tried to remember why she and the others — where are the others, by the way? — were at his house. He could only remember something to do with death.

"Am I… dead?"

"This is vengeance, so I'm about to ferry you to Hell", the Girl answered.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Symbol

**Chapter 5 – The Symbol**

The only way for Kaito to be sure that his request was accepted and done, was the symbol that appeared on his chest, as if it was a tattoo. It was like a flame, surrounded by a circle. That thing appeared when he woke up today, and he was sure that it was the mark that would forever remember him that he was going to Hell. He could die in any way… naturally, hit by a car, poisoned, someone may shoot him, but anyway he would go to Hell when his last day arrives.

_"Can someone write my name on the Hell Correspondence website?"_, he thought while getting dressed for school and walked down the stairs.

"Good morning, son. What's up with the big beautiful smile?"

"I'm so happy, mom! Don't know why, but I am."

Even knowing he would go to Hell, he was really happy. Of course, he felt bad whenever he thinks about Naomi, but happiness prevailed, for he knew that Daisuke wouldn't bother him anymore and now he's got a new friend at school.

Kathy…

* * *

The day passed by calmly, with Kathy beside him and no Daisuke to bullshit him. His life was getting its normality back little by little.

Today, he had Physical Education class. Last week was the girl's, so this week is boy's turn. The class today is volleyball.

The girls were on the bleachers watching the boys playing. Kathy was sitting on the first line, so she could have a better sight of Kaito.

In some point during the game, the ball left the field. Kaito was closer to the spot the ball had gone, so he went to catch it. It made its way right next to Kathy. Kaito got down to get the ball, and his t-shirt was kind of loose, giving Kathy a better sight than she was expecting. And she saw something on his body that she had seen before. And she recognized it right away.

* * *

"Kaito, um… do you have any tattoos?" she asked on their way back to the classroom.

"I don't."

"So, what is that thing here?" she pointed at his chest. "I saw it during the game. Don't try to hide".

"Um…" he was speechless.

She stood in front of him, causing him to stop walking, and pulled the neck of her t-shirt to show the same mark on her chest.

**THE END**


End file.
